


How to tame a Saiyan...You don't

by OddCoupleFan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Animalistic, Biting and Clawing, Carnage - Freeform, Feral, Intersex, Mating, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddCoupleFan/pseuds/OddCoupleFan
Summary: Young Prince Vegeta (about teens)  has been listening and searching for signs of any surviving Saiyans for him and Nappa to retrieve. When he hears of a potential location on a planet being reaped of resources, he rushes for the chance to save it before Frieza can cover up killing it. The problem the prince doesn't realize is that the supposed "Low Class" Saiyan was sent as a baby and after easily wiping off the inhabitants, Raditz never learned how to even a Saiyan Level of Civilized... How does this turn out?So slight AU here, the intersex idea is from the amazing AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer). I has no shame anymore lol.Vegeta May seem OOC but we don't really know how he is in his teen years and I theorize saiyan puberty is crazy! All the hormones leads to extremes of anger and horniness





	How to tame a Saiyan...You don't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/gifts).



"What is the planet?"

"Some heavily plant based planet, but from the scout bots it seems the is no intelligent life anymore." At this Vegeta's ears perked up more, having as usual been listening in on scouter to a conversation between Frieza and his servants. This time it was Dodoria rambling about potential resources and what power level warriors suggested to be sent there.

 

"Anymore?"

 

"Yes, Lord Frieza. It seems something wiped out the dominant species there. All the recordings show ruined cities." 

 

"Do we know if it was one of ours, or perhaps my foolish brother's men?"

 

"I think it is ours, judging by this image," Vegeta was quick to link his scouter the main monitor, getting the same image on his small screen as the one his so called "master" was seeing. His heart hit his rib cage hard. It was hard to make out, but the creature jumping off a ruined building clearly had wild hair and flowing from it's lower back was a long, ape like tail. 

 

"A monkey?" Freiza sounded annoyed, and Vegeta didn't miss the small chuckle in Dodoria's voice as he spoke. 

 

"Seems so. But you know, in digging out those resources, things die, accidents _happen._ " Vegeta bit back a growl so he didn't give away his spying. If there was a Saiyan, it was his duty to find it and save it. Wasting not time, Vegeta ran of to his and Nappa's quarters, making sure to disconnect his scouter before he could give himself away. 

 

"Another saiyan? You sure?" Nappa had been busy stuffing his face, unabashed to speak with a full mouth, making Vegeta's eye twitch in irritation. 

 

"It would seem so, and I am going to that planet to get him. I need you to cover for me, think you can manage that?" 

 

"Of course Vegeta, but wouldn't you rather I come with you?" Nappa eyed the smaller, younger Saiyan that despite his strength and rank, even Nappa had dirty thoughts about. It was natural after all, that two beings being so close for so long, natural lust would influence them. If this new saiyan didn't watch himself, he would be killed by said prince's temper before Dodoria and his men had the chance. 

 

"You think I can't handle it?" Said temper was flaring as Vegeta let his power level rise, cracking his knuckles threateningly at the older warrior. 

 

"No! no no no, I only meant-"

 

"Just shut up and do as I say." Vegeta ran off to the docking bay, hopping into a random soldier's pod so as to avoid being tracked in his own personal one.

 

*********************************************************

 

Raditz stalked the large animal grazing of some of the mushrooms he left out as bait. It was a large animal with a thick blue hide but a soft white underbelly. So long as he avoided to long spiked tail that could release poison out of it's glands at the base of each spike and the long tusks, he could take it down. Raditz wasn't a foolish hunter; he had observed the strange two legged people of the planet hunt some of the local wildlife and had seen many die to this creature before he himself wiped them out. They tasted mediocre compared to the thick juicy meat of his current target. Sure he himself had been struck by one of the poisoned spikes before, but instead of death he had to deal with a week of a pounding headache, numb legs and vomiting. That would not happen again. Slipping on all fours through the underbrush, pausing only when the creatures head lifted and it's heat sensing gland on the top of the nose was exposed, using the damp dirt and plants to hide his heat. Flexing his  shoulders and bracing the soles of his feet against the earth to lunge, both he and his prey were startled by a large mass rocketing to the earth. the ground shook upon impact and the large herbivore leapt off it's four long hoofed legs in bounds, each one covering at least a mile per jump. Raditz was pissed; whatever made him lose his prey better taste good. 

 

 

*************************************************************

 

Vegeta climbed out of the crater and examined his surroundings, not really impressed with the backwater planet. Before he could even start his search, a power level was approaching him, fast but seemed still cautious. He looked to the direction of some large plant growth, his eyes honing in on the approaching being before he was staring straight into the predatory eyes. Right away he could tell it was indeed a saiyan; the predatory hunger, the sharp brow and power level, though weaker than his, was still impressive.

 

"Come out of there comrade. We do not need to hide from eachother, and we certainly don't have time." Vegeta called, letting his fellow survivor know he knew where he was. He watched as one eye twitched before the saiyan came out of the brush, walking on his knuckles and soles of his feet (yes like a gorilla lol). 

 

Raditz watched the creature coming out of the whole with skepticism but also wonder. It appeared to be like him, just smaller in stature but it had a tail like his and when they made eye contact, he felt he was looking into a reflection in a pond. When the creature called out to him, the tone deep but nonthreatening, Raditz cautiously approached, and when he saw his potential opponent was on his back legs, he chose to rise as well, making sure he looked big and intimidating. 

 

Vegeta tried to keep composure as his new companion stood and copied his posture; arms crossed and from what Vegeta could tell, his was flexing his arm and pectorals. But that wasn't why he needed to keep his composure.  _Oh great, he's taller than m- Oh fuck he's naked!_ and it was true, Raditz was as naked as the day he was born, his body covered in cuts and callused with a tan from pure exposure to the elements. Vegeta tried so hard to keep his eyes matching his fellow warrior, but he every so often would find himself looking down at his body, impressed with his toned physique.  _He is very... healthy for being here so long. And at least he is closer in age to me than that old fart Nappa, and he....oh- ho geez._ Vegeta had to force himself to look up again as he eyes were almost glued on the slightly older saiyans impressive body, especially his loins that were not even aroused and still larger than expected.   _Do not look down, do not look down!  Gods I don't even think he was erect, and he's that big!? No! Don't look again_. The young prince was tempted to take just one more peek, to just check and see if he had imagined the size in his brief glance, but knew this was hardly the time to act upon his natural teenage hormones.  

 

Raditz also eyed Vegeta, wondering how long this staring contest would go on for. His root instincts let him know that if he turned his head to the side or averted looking at his challenger's body or eyes it would be seen as submission and like hell he was going to do that. He noticed that this similar creature was younger than him, and from what he could see despite the youths odd coverings, was quite healthy. He looked down at the swaying tail, alluring like a cat to a string, somehow calling for him to grab it, despite knowing the pain it would cause. Maybe it was just instinct to protect himself by striking first. Still neither had backed down yet, and it seemed he would need to push for submission. 

 

Vegeta snapped out of his inner turmoil when he heard a deep guttural noise come from the taller saiyan. His eyes widened when he looked back from the impressive abdominals to lips that were curled back a bit to show some fang. 

 

"Did... you just  _growl_ at me?!" Vegeta was astounded; wasn't growling a challenge? But not just a challenge to fight, but a challenge to be the top in a rutting session? Vegeta may have been young, but by no means was he hidden away from saiyan culture. Saiyans had always been an open culture race that did not censor the young from learning the basics of tradition, though obviously not fully exposing them to witnessing some of the things. Vegeta didn't want to jump, but he couldn't help it when another, even darker growl came from Raditz, who pulled his lips back more to expose his fangs, brushing his tongue over for emphasis. "What the hell?! What the hell are you thinking? Do you know who you are challenging!? I am Vegeta! Prince of all Saiyans and your superior!" Vegeta snarled himself and exposed his own fangs. 

 

Raditz didn't like the smaller ones strange noises inflections and tone, and when he gave another warning growl it was clearly matched by the smaller being's own snarling. That just wouldn't do. Unfolding his arms, he hit his chest with his fist and Vegeta's scouter read his power level rise.  _So that's how it is going to be? How the hell did it come to this?!_  Where was this soldier's space pod; it would have been instinctively his shelter and tutor. It would have taught him to speak, read and use a scouter and would definitely had held a suit of armor for him. Something must have happened to it, that is the only explanation to him now having to put a feral saiyan in his place. He let his own power level rise higher than the other's, probably higher than he really needed to, but he needed to get this taken care of. He smirked when he saw a bit of hesitation in the older saiyans eyes for a brief moment before he pushed for his own power level to rise but not meeting Vegeta's. When it was clear who was stronger, Raditz let his power level drop again before, with a struggle of his pride, he turned his face in submission. 

 

"That's better," Vegeta accepted the other's submission and let his own power level fall, "Now let's see about your pod." Vegeta worked his scouter to detect the technology, but there was not such luck. "Damn. Well it would have been programmed to crash near the largest population site. Hopefully we can at least get you some clothes." Ashamed of the heat in his cheeks when he mentioned the other's nakedness, he quickly turned his head away to pretend he had heard something in the distance. Raditz wasn't fooled.

 

 _Why did he turn his head? I already showed submission?_ Raditz wondered if perhaps the young one was fine being dominant in combat, but submissive in  _other ways._

 

"It would help if I knew your name. Maybe it's in a file," Vegeta headed back to his pod to use the larger monitor; it honesty brought a headache on looking at so much data on a tiny screen with only one eye. He wasn't surprised when his new subordinate followed him.

 

Raditz was rather enjoying the game Vegeta was giving him; first challenging and winning, but then showing his back with tail wrapped around his waist and out of the way. Raditz's own tail was slowly swinging from side to side as he eyed the rear ahead of him, especially the ever so small gap between where leg met ass, where he knew from his own anatomy there lay a opening for reproduction. Not that he had ever been mounted or done the mounting; none of the species on this planet were worthy. Though he had to admit when he would spy on the superior races' traditional combat sessions, he would feel aroused in either area at watching a victor kill his enemy. But this was so different; one of his own, who was much stronger than him was displaying himself and openings for Raditz to mount him. It was an opportunity he just couldn't pass up; he just needed the right moment. Raditz found himself panting and his length hardening when he saw Vegeta crawl into a familiar looking object, his rear still sticking out. Talk about opportunity.

 

"Okay, planet code..... the date he might have been sent here? Hmmmm, probably infantile so.... Ah, here we are. Your name is-RADITZ!" Vegeta found himself squealing (not that he would call it that) the last bit as he felt said saiyan's face press against his crotch, nosing his opening that was hidden under his sac. "W-What the-ah~" Vegeta couldn't find the strength to yell when he felt Raditz start stroking his tail and pressing harder against his groin.  _Oh~ I've never felt this before....I ah! I shouldn't-well it's natural but-_ "WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" Vegeta let out a burst of energy as a last resort which successfully worked when Raditz jumped back with a weird mix of a groan/hiss. 

 

 _What the hell his the problem? It smelled like he was interested, so why show resistance?_ Raditz gave a confused, almost upset puppy look at Vegeta when he turned to glare and snap at him, but then was confused when Vegeta's face went from rage to embarrassment, fully flush. It was so innocent and a submissive gesture, Raditz couldn't help but grin lecherously, though Vegeta couldn't see it.  

 

"Who do you think--Gah~!" Vegeta quicky put a hand over his eyes when he turned and saw Raditz squatting and looking up at him confused, sporting an overly impressive erection and even some residue from his own slit slowly dripping out of him. "C-could you be a little more decent?! Honestly!" Then Vegeta remembered who he was talking to, "W-well I suppose not since you grew up like an animal. But seriously how am I supposed to train you to fight or work with you if you can't even talk or-" Vegeta was cut off when in his ranting he didn't notice Raditz approach him and take his wrist in his hand to remove it from his face. "What are you-" the lump in his throat kept the rest of his words locked in his brain when he looked at the smug yet predatory expression on the taller ones' face. His brow was cocked and his fanged smile reminded him of when a saiyan would look at fresh meat. It was dominating, and somehow Vegeta couldn't look away. Nor could he realize till it was too late that Raditz had brought his hand down to his impressive length, making the prince palm him. A deep rumble emanated from Raditz's chest, which he pushed forward more to show off the large muscles as Vegeta's eyes darted down to see his hand being moved up and down the shaft.  _Oh sweet Vegetasei. It's huge, and I've never even.... but it's so tempting._ Vegeta licked his lips as he watched Raditz remove his own hand and came to the realization he was keeping up the movement of his palm himself. His Oozaru instinct was telling every nerve in his body,  _ **Hey impressive healthy saiyan wants to mate you. What are you waiting for?**_ Again he licked his lips, looking up to meet Raditz's eyes. "T-this isn't going to be normal is it? I- I mean it's gonna very basic or-? " Vegeta was so embarrassed. Here he was the strongest of his race, royalty to boot, and yet to this lower class he felt so submissive and nervous. It had to be his hormones, the strange desire to be filled, which had never happened to him before. He had always assumed he would always top, not that there was shame in getting pregnant, but his pride made him imagine being the strong mounter, pounding his mate into ecstasy. (Hence why Nappa was never an option, also ewww) 

 

 _Seems to have changed his mood. Good,_ Raditz let out a purr and wrapped his tail around Vegeta's own, which had become loose, and stroked gently to earn a soft moan. Licking his own lips he dipped his head down and nipped at Vegeta's lower lip, demanding it open. Once it did he plunged his tongue to attack. He swirled his tongue around Vegeta's fervently before sucking on it, earning mewls and moans (if you ever confronted Vegeta about how he sounded he would kill you) and the approving feel of fingers wrapping around his cock to properly stroke it. 

 

 _I can't even wrap all around it. I can just imagine it stretching me._ Vegeta hissed when fang came down on his bottom lip before he took the initiative and smashed his lips to his soon to be lovers'. He felt more that heard the dark rumble in Raditz's chest and gave his own when strong hands gripped his rear, sharp nails digging into his ass. Vegeta had to wrap his arms around broad shoulders when he felt himself lifted off his feet, but before he could wrap his legs around Raditz, his legs were brought together and he was held bridal style. Breaking their hot kiss, Raditz brought his carnal smirk back to life, making Vegeta shiver in anticipation, before running into the forest to where he called home. 

"Where are we going?" Vegeta called, keeping close to the warm flesh against him to avoid the branches whizzing past them. But when he eyed up he was given no answer, just a thick neck and chiseled jaw. Before he could prod for an answer, he had to shut his eyes from the sudden brightness as they broke through the treeline. When he adjusted his vision, he saw they were at a lagoon with three different waterfalls, all pouring fresh clear water. It was beautiful, Vegeta had to admit, and when he looked up he saw Raditz appeared to be eyeing his reaction, as if looking for praise. Vegeta hesitantly smiled and nodded his head, earning an eager smile from Raditz before being carried behind the closest waterfall. Behind it was a cave that made Vegeta once again have to adjust his vision. In a corner was bones and what appeared to be drying meat, and in the other was a pile of different hides, both fur and leather. He felt his face heat again, as well as other parts of his body when he figured that this was the bed he was being unceremoniously dropped on. He didn't have time to scold Raditz before the larger male was on him, rubbing his face against his crotch again, making his breath hitch. 

Raditz felt as if life was complete in that moment. Truly any and all creatures have the most basic of instincts that make life complete. For saiyans, it was to eat, fight and fuck. For most of his life Raditz had eaten plenty, fought with little pleasure for the weak opponents, and till now he had no potential mate. But now all his denied needs were to be fulfilled, even his blood lust would be sated, for saiyans were far from gentle and he planned to take full advantage of that. But he needed to arouse his mate first. 

"Ah~" Vegeta moaned when he felt the hot damp pressure of Raditz's tongue on his slit, sliding up to his sac and even up is erection, his spandex like clothing doing nothing to protect him from feeling it.  When he felt the nip of teeth on the fabric he realized that if his clothing ripped, there would be no hiding what happened. Quickly he grabbed the waist band and pushed down, showing the feral saiyan how to properly remove the barrier between them. He seemed to catch on since he grabbed the hem and yanked down, nearly ripping it off anyway. Raditz paused as the scent of arousal hit him, and he eyed the gem below him. The glistening juices dripping from the tip of Vegeta's cock and his hidden slit made his mouth water, as did the erect nipples he saw when Vegeta took his body armor and shirt, naturally his gloves and boots followed suit. Raditz purred in approval at Vegeta's blush, and how he turned to his head to the side to show his neck, a instinctual act to accept mounting. Slowly, keeping eye contact, he took the head of Vegeta's cock in his mouth, sucking up all the precum he could, smirking around the appendage when his little lover's hips bucked, before going to down to take his sac into his mouth, letting it rest in the pocket of his cheek. 

 _Oh yes! How could I have gone this long without this?!_ Vegeta bucked and moaned at the older saiyan's treatment, eyes rolling back as he took in the blowjob. His eyes snapped wide open when the mouth released his balls and went lower, lapping at his slit.

"Gah~ W-wait! Not so fast!" Vegeta's hand went to Raditz's mane, but earned a snarl when he attempted to close his legs. Looking up at him, his eyes glowed red with instinctual lust. Vegeta's own were glowing, but it faded ever so often in his hesitance. Raditz did not approve. Flipping Vegeta onto all fours, he wrapped his tail around one of the smaller one's thighs, and grabbing each globe harshly and spreading them to watch the juices drip out of the slit. It of course was natural for rough treatment to arouse the bottom saiyan. "Didn't you hear me, I said to hold-AH!" It was almost a bark of pain when he felt the girth of Raditz's head enter him. It hurt, but it felt-

" _Amazing~"_ Vegeta's head rolled back, looking back at Raditz with dazed eyes, a full blush and tongue lolled out in a wide smile, drool dribbling down his chin. It was arousing beyond belief and if Raditz had any self control, it was long gone. With a snap of his hips, he fully sheathed in Vegeta, snarling in amazed pleasure, while Vegeta screamed in his first ever orgasm, his cock spurting his own seed all over his stomach and the hides. Raditz had to pause from the pure pleasure of Vegeta's passage pulsing around him in his orgasm, far from wanting his own pleasure to end so soon. Leaning over the smaller frame, he purred in Vegeta's ear, licking the shell and nipping on the lobe. His teeth pierced the lobe when he felt Vegeta wiggle his hips against him, pressing his head to and frow against the walls of his insides. 

 _Tease,_ Wrapping his arms around his lover's waist, Raditz pulled his length out halfway before slamming back harshly, hitting perfectly against the quivering cervix, still not wide enough for him to enter yet. When his mate would get closer to a greater orgasm, his cervix would widen enough for his head to enter, releasing his own orgasm. Till then, a constant and still enjoyable friction between the two of them would have to do. 

 

"~Ah! Y-yes! Oh fuck yes!" It felt so right for Vegeta. The pain, the pleasure, the complete let go on inhibitions, felt so freeing. He let it all out, every moan and cry, unafraid of letting his hair get pulled to arch his back or the feel of his cock wrapped up by Raditz's tail to stroke him in warmth. Eventually he had to lower his upper body, unable to hold himself up anymore and merely let himself feel, completely dropping his guard for once in a very very long time. In and out, in and out, Vegeta's body shook and bucked with each thrust, his own desire for completion having him push back to meet Raditz's hips and grind against him. 

 

Grunts and moans are all Vegeta gets for a reply, though it would be expected. What he didn't expect was the sudden withdrawal and empty feeling in him; it almost hurt more to be empty than it did losing his virginity. A moan of disapproval turned into a gasp of surprise when the young prince was rolled over, his legs flung over bulked Trapezius muscles and once again impaled, possibly even deeper than before. 

"AH~!HA~! Y-you're reaching s-somewhere you shouldnnn!" Vegeta cried, feeling deep inside his womb begin to be penetrated. In the euphoria, Vegeta's mind gave him visions of being pregnant, full with child and even being mated while pregnant. "Y-you're gonna! I- I mean I don't know if it is safe! Gah! W-wait AH~" Having never had interest and being so busy with battle and blood-lust, he never really paid attention to tracking his heat cycle.  _Ah! He's almost knotting! I could get pregnant! I'm gonna AH!"_ Young Vegeta's mind went blank as his full orgasm hit, his cervix fully penetrated and the hot magma being released inside him heightening his pleasure. He didn't even feel the long canines piercing his shoulder as he was marked as bonded. 

 

Raditz pressed his teeth down with all his might as his own orgasm was pulled from him by the clamping heat of his lover's body. Shuddering and rocking out his last few pulses, he finally did release his bite to look down, thoroughly impressed with is work. His mate was unconscious, eyes rolled back in his head and tongue lolled out in pure ecstasy, drool coating his chin and neck. The smaller body continued to spasm, and was thoroughly covered in sweat, some blood and the his own semen. Panting and recovering, Raditz tried a few test tugs to get his cock out, only to get whines of pain from his now resting mate. With a sigh, he rolled over onto his back, letting his body cushion Vegeta's. One arm behind his head as a pillow and the other rubbing his mate's back, Raditz decided to join the realm of dreams, confided his cock would slide out on its own. 

  

  

 

 


End file.
